


Happy Birthday Liv

by w_s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_s/pseuds/w_s
Summary: I know that there are other fics based off the "squabbling with you" scene but I was re-watching the episode and couldn't help myself





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are other fics based off the "squabbling with you" scene but I was re-watching the episode and couldn't help myself

Noah Benson-Porter brushed the snow off his jacket as he stepped in from the cold. He checked his watch and felt a twinge of guilt – he was only ten minutes late but he hated being late for her on a normal day and today especially. He gave a friendly nod to the doorman and headed up the elevator to her apartment. He knocked lightly as he let himself in, “Mom?”   
“Ah, my sweet Noah.” Olivia started to get up from her chair.   
“Sit, sit.” Noah said as he moved towards his mother. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday.” He handed her the neatly wrapped present which held a sweater he hoped she would like.   
“Thank you,” Olivia replied. “But you didn’t have to get my anything. Spending time with you, Jake and the kids is the best present.”   
“Still, it’s your birthday.” He shrugged. “Jake will be here with the kids in any minute.”   
“You didn’t come together?”  
“No, I had to go into the office this morning.”   
“On a Saturday?”  
“Being addicted to the job runs in the family.” Noah teased. “So, how does it feel to be eighty-five?”   
“Pretty much the same as eighty-four.” Olivia replied with a small grin while Noah began to make them tea. “Do you remember Rafael Barba?”   
“Oh, yeah. Wasn’t he your ADA when I was young?” Noah replied.   
“Yeah until you were about seven.”   
“He used to bring my cookies whenever he came over.” Noah remembered.   
“Yeah, he was horribly awkward with kids. I think he was trying to bribe you into liking him.” Olivia chuckled at the memories of an awkward Barba trying to interact with young Noah. She was reminded of the first time he came over to her apartment, it was right before Noah was officially adopted, and when he put the baby in his hands Barba held him like he was a bomb.   
“Well, it worked.” Noah pointed out with a smile. “Did you hear from him?”  
“No, not in a lot of years.” Olivia shook her head.   
“What prompted the trip down memory lane then?”   
“I never thought we would lose touch.” Olivia sighed. “Once, he asked me what I’d be doing at eighty-five and I told him I’d been squabbling with him. Now, we haven’t talked for over fifteen years. Last time we saw each other it was by accident.” Noah watched as tears filled his mother’s eyes. He had never heard why Barba left SVU. He remembered that for a while it seemed like the man was over all the time. Noah had memories of them eating dinner together, of the three of them walking through the park, and then all the sudden he wasn’t around anyone. He didn’t remember if he ever asked his mother why and she never explained. That had been over twenty-five years ago, and Noah could only remember his mother mentioning the man a handful of times and only ever when it was related to a case.   
“You could always call him or something.”  
“No, I couldn’t. I doubt he wants to hear from me.” Olivia replied. A moment later there was a knock on the door and in came Jake and Olivia’s two grandchildren. Noah greeted his husband and children and then slipped into the bedroom for a moment claiming he had to call work.   
“Hi Uncle Sonny, it’s Noah.”  
“Hey kid,” the voice on the other end of the line greeted. Noah smiled, it did not matter how old Noah was Sonny would always call him kid. “I’m not late for the party, am I? I thought it wasn’t until this evening?”  
“It isn’t.” Noah replied. “I was wondering if you could do me a favour, for Mom.”  
“Of course, what do you need?”  
“Do you still keep in touch with Rafael Barba?”  
“Oh, wow, uhm, less and less over the years but I’m sure I could get in touch with him if I needed to. Why?”  
“I want to invite him to Mom’s birthday.” Noah replied. “She regrets losing touch with him and I don’t know everything that happened between them but I do know that she expected herself to be arguing with him at eight-five. She thinks he doesn’t want to talk to her but I at least have to try.”   
“I agree, it was ridiculous that they ever stopped talking. Let me see what I can do, I’ll text you.” Carisi replied.   
\---   
By seven o’clock the apartment was filled with those closest to Olivia. Noah had pulled Carisi aside not long after he arrived to ask about Barba. “I got a hold of him but I don’t know if he’s coming kid … I’m sorry. It was a real nice idea but that is one stubborn man.” Carisi had explained with a slightly pained expression. Aside from that the party was going well and Noah was happy to see how his mother happily chat with the guests. When there was a knock on the door Noah quickly made his way towards it so his Mom wouldn’t try to get up. He opened the door to see a man in his eighties standing there dressed impeccably in a dark blue three-piece suit and lavender tie. It had been years and Noah had only been a kid but he knew who he was looking at. “You came,” Noah stammered.   
“Noah?” The man’s eyes widened. “You’re an adult.”   
“Come on in,” Noah smiled and opened the door all the way. When the man walked into the apartment the conversations stopped. It Barba was uncomfortable by this he didn’t let it show. Instead he just made his way straight towards Olivia.   
“If I’m not mistaken, this is your favorite.” The man said as he handed her a bottle of wine.   
“Barba,” Olivia stood up and stared at the man as if she thought she was hallucinating. “You’re here.”   
“I believe we had plans to be squabbling.” He grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Happy Birthday Liv.”   
“Thank you.”  
“Now, maybe someone can stop staring at us and pour the birthday girl a glass of wine?” Barba raised an eyebrow to the group.


End file.
